FMA Random
by iheartfullmetal
Summary: This was mostly used to calm my writers block, and I was bored so vola! This is the FMA cast and others also two OCs thrown in there being totaly random  give partail credit to partner IN crime XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my second fan fic, this is pretty much what happened when I was bored had writers block, and was talking to Partner In Crime XD using pms this was an add on story that we did (Me and PNC) with complete and uder randomness **

**We dont own anything except the OC's and well the randomness**

**enjoy, give ideas, and reveiw please**

* * *

><p>Sarah was sitting down at the computer when a ghostly figure of Chari appeared behind her, doing wavy noodle arms and making ghostly noises.<p>

"I'm not afraid of ghosts!" yelled Sarah

"how about homonculi!" said Chari turning into Envy, which turned in to Envy's true form.

" ok yeah... maybe I'm afraid of homonculi..." said Sarah

All the bodies fall off of Envy and start dancing to the song 'Thriller' like in the music video. Sarah ignored Envy and went back to her computer, Envy got mad and left so did the bodies.

"uggg! My mom wont let me open up word and I want to update my story, GAHHH!" said Sarah to no one in particular.

"why don't you write in google docs then paste it on word pad like I do"said the ghostly figure of Chari appearing in the room.

"I do that too... but in order to do that I have to open up word so I can paste it" said Sarah to Chari

"I know... wait do you have word pad or microsoft word?"

"oh I don't have word pad just microsoft word"

"that the opposite of me! whaaa! I wish I had mircosoft word WORD PAD SUCKS!"

"do you have a pc or mac"

"um... pc"

"hehe thats why mac's are better"

"gahh! shut up! can you travel with your mac hmmm..."

"yes its a laptop"

" oh I thought that a mac was desktop and pc was a laptop then I don't know"

"do you have apple or windows"

"um... I believe windows"

"then you have a pc"

"oh thanks for clearing that up for me" said Chari before she disappeared. Envy appeared outside Sarah's window, turned into Chari, gave her a thumbs up, changed back and did the 'disco dance' thing down the street out of sight. Sarah smiled, points at Envy and mouths 'I don't know him' to everyone watching. Then a random dude with a wheel barrow came in, in the wheel barrow was a palm tree with a mini skirt and sports bra on.

Everyone screamed and ran away shouting 'envy!' Then some Fullmetal alchemist uber geeks in full get up stand up and start talking to the palm tree, the guy dressed as Ed claps his hands, puts them on the ground and throws a book at the palm tree saying "try to bet that alchemy Envy"

The real Envy came in and walked to a crowd of quivering people and asked " what are you doing?"

A different random person said "it's Envy! AHHHH!" and points at the palm tree, Envy then jumped into the crowd of people and joined them in there quivering. Sarah grabbed Envy by the ear and let the real Roy and Ed kick his butt.

Envy started screaming 'how could you!' when lust walked in Roy stopped and said "Hey! aren' t already dead!" That gave time for Envy to strike, but Riza came in and commanded Black Hayate to 'sick 'em', but Envy turned into a dog and they fell in love, or at least Black Hayate fell in love with Envy.

Sarah saved Black Hayate from the horrible fate he was about to face " go back to disney land you stupid palm tree!" yelled Sarah.

Envy grabbed a suit case and left but before he did he said " It was only a side job ya know! ya meanie! I needed the extra cash!"

Soon Spartacus came in, stood in front of Lust and yelled "THIS IS SPARTA!" and kicked Lust into a hole that just appeared out of nowhere.

Then Gluttony wobbled in saying "My Lust, my lust,you! MUSTANG MUST EAT MUSTANG!"

Gluttony turned toward Mustang who said "it wasn't me this time you fat slob!" Gluttony stopped sat down and started crying about Lust. Ed called Envy, and Envy was happy that he was wanted, but Ed wanted Envy to turn into Lust and he did.

Gluttony stood up with a smile on his face "Lusty, My Lusty" yelled Gluttony chasing Envy/Lust who was saying "NO STAY AWAY IT'S ME ENVY YOU IDIOT!"

To make matters worse, suddenly everyone started screaming. A new homunculus appeared... it was... BOB THE GIANT PURPLE SILKWORM THAT EATS PEOPLE! There was a mixture of cries from 'THIS IS SPARTA' to 'SAVE MY KITTY' to 'Move out the way pipsqueak!' to 'DON'T CALL ME SHORT!' as everyone was trying to get out the way, even the homunculi cause bob the giant purple silkworm eats homunculi too.

Lust was still in the hole and was mad, she was yelling to get her out. Then bob the giant purple silkworm heard the cries and dove in to eat her, unfortunately that was the never ending pit thingy from the movie '300'. Ed closed up the hole and started to dance on it but it started to break and he fell in, but he used alchemy to make a ridge but he was stuck down there for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it R&amp;R flames are welcome this is just randomness, but at least my writers block is gone and I can work on my other REAL story cya :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HI apperantly I was bored and inspired there is a new person Kari! PNC didn't help me to much with this chapter but ugjhmb did! so yeah! enjoy **

**We dont know anything put the story and OCs**

* * *

><p>Roy was sleeping peacefully when the Chari ghost thingy appeared in his room, and started doing wavy noodle , and making scary noises when Roy popped up screaming.<p>

"AHHH, GHOSTS!" yelled Roy then Riza popped up right next to Roy gun in hand.

"I knew it! HA!" said Chari doing a dance.

"whats all the commotion" said Ed popping up on the other side of Riza. Chari stopped her dance and back out of the room slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, somewhere else<strong>

"ya so that's what happened" said Chari, now fully materialized, to Sarah and Kari.

"omg" said Kari

"ya omg" said Sarah

"oh my gawd" said Chari

"ya I know right" said both Kari and Sarah in response to Chari

"so like ROFL" replied Chari

"LOL" yelled Kari

"OMG LOL ROFL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL" yelled Sarah

"ROBBFOBLOMGAHAHAH" yelled Kari

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT OK!" yelled Chari

"SHUT-UP!" yelled a random dude

"I quote 'I'm gonna get some damn respect!'" yelled Chari to the dude.

"Lovely quote, I agree" said Kari, Sarah nodded while sipping tea, that just appear out of the blue.

"I loved the rest of it more though, 'Al: whats your strategy brother. Ed: I TOLD YOU A FIST IN HIS FACE!'"

"Oh I loved that episode!" said Kari

"but I would give him a fist in his face!" said Sarah evily

"Me too I loved Fullmetal Vs. Flame the fight even more so!" said Chari

"that was good!" said Sarah

"NO IT WAS EPIC! I just wish we could of seen who won" said Chari

"Ed"said both Kari and Sarah at the same time.

"agreed, though I want to kill Fuhrer Bradly for stopping them! But... he is a Homunculus... so it would be hard." said Chari

"haha total fail" said Kari

"I know, don't remind me, BUT HE MUST DIEEEE! One way or another!" yelled Chari before she started to sing 'one way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha,"

"I shall use the power of THE~ KNIFE! MUAHAHAHA!" yelled Kari

"I shall use the power of THE~ BLUNT INSTRUMENT" yelled Sarah

"I shall use the power of the...the...damn it, ED COME HERE AND KICK HIS ASS!"

"I'll sit back and watch that any day" said Kari

A lounge chair appears behind Chari and she sits down sipping on lemonade, Kari sat down eating pie, Sarah had to go to counseling with Envy for what happened last chapter.

"ya wanna do it?"asked Chari to Kari

"oh yeah" said Kari to Chari

They stood up, a giant T.V appeared so did a wii and its controllers. They readied them selves and started dancing to 'The bird is the word' from 'Just Dance'.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! so how did ya like it! please review I need inspartaion! (and the fact Im just an hour or two away before dawn helps) huh what else I dont know what else to say at the moment except R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
